


a hidden happiness

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [5]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A bed is their private place.





	

A bed, for Delia and Patsy, is a thing shared in secret, always with the fear of discovery shadowing sleep.

 

A bed is the place of careful, hushed lovemaking, especially at Nonnatus, both dreaming of a place of their own. 

 

A bed is their most intimate place, always Delia’s, and no-one should have any say in what they do with one another when they’re in it, yet the world would judge them as perverted and wrong.

 

A bed is where they hold each other after difficult cases, seek comfort and each other, indulge and love, grasping for a hidden happiness.


End file.
